Automotive vehicles equipped with second and/or third row seats require actuation of a “dump” latch mechanism to fold the seat backs down across the seat bottoms in order to gain cargo hauling capability. FIG. 1 illustrates a seat back 20 in a regular upright seating position in phantom line and a dumped position in a full line where the seat back lies across the seat bottom 16.
Many motor vehicles of this type require the user to dump each seat individually from each side door sequentially. A remote actuation system is available. However, that remote system utilizes an electro-mechanical device that is actuated from a switch located in the rear of the vehicle and reached through the rear hatch. In second row seats that are mounted on fore/aft track systems, electrical systems are used because cable only systems to date have not been able to function properly in all seating positions. While effective, electrical devices require wiring, switches and can be expensive to produce and are sometimes unreliable.
This document relates to a novel mechanical seat dump assembly that allows a remote actuator to properly dump a seat back of a seat assembly allowing fore/aft adjustment of the seating position no matter what the seating position along the fore/aft track system.